Winter Breeze
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It was inspired by my English Essay I did recently. It's winter time and things kind of happen for a reason, leading to realization of how much Sam and Freddie love each other. One Shot


Sam

…..

I stare out at the school window and see the light snowflakes fall gracefully from the dark sky and land on the window glass. Oh how I wish to be that snowflake. So light and calming to the touch. To be out there and not here in Ms. Brigg's English class. I look over to Ms. Briggs and all I can hear is " Blah, blah, blah, blah and blah. Blah blah blah?". I roll my eyes back to the window and wish the school day will end. I wish to be outside playing in the new blanket of snow. I then feel something hit my arm. I look around. I look down at my desk and see a note addressed to my name. I look around to see if anyone notices. I quickly open it.

_Can you please give me back my phone Sam._

I knew it was Freddie's handwriting. Freddie's the only guy I know that does a long end for his _y_s.

" Reading a note Puckett?" I hear Ms. Briggs say. I look up and see her hovering over my desk. God she's fast. She snatches the note from my hands and reads it quickly.

" Benson, Puckett….detention." She says sternly. Freddie and I groan. I want to go outside so badly! Ugh! I want to play around in the snow after school! Then I feel the vibration between my boobs.

That's right,

I put Freddie's phone down my shirt.

-0-

I look over to Freddie as we sit in the front row of the detention room. Our desks right next to each other. Ms. Briggs wants us to get along. I thank god Ms. Briggs leaves to make out with Mr. Howard so I can torture the dork. Freddie narrows his eyes back at me. It's just the two of us here in the classroom. I roll my eyes in disgust.

" I hate you." He says.

" Hate you too." I say placing my head against my hand. I grow more frustrated by the minute. His phone vibrates again. Ugh, how many times is this phone going to ring? I pull his phone out from my red shirt.

" You put my phone in your bra?" He exclaims lightly.

" You bet." I say smiling as I look at his phone. I go to his messages and read them. " Carly wants to know when we get out of here, your mom said she has left for the meeting in Fresno, Spencer asked if he can borrow your galaxy wars lazer and your mom wants to reassure that you used your ointment this morning." I say chuckling at the last part. " Your mom's awesome." I add sarcastically. I see Ms. Briggs peer through the door and I immediately put the phone back down my shirt.

" You don't put it back in your bra." Freddie complains. I look back at the door and I see that she has gone back to Mr. Howard. I sigh in relief. I look at Freddie.

" Do you want more detention?" I ask.

" I don't care Sam! Just give me back my phone!"

" I would like to see you try." I say in victory.

" My pleasure." Freddie says annoyingly. He puts his arms around me to stop me from slapping him but I refuse. Damn he's strong. I try to squirm and move around but all I succeed in is getting my feet out from under the desk. I don't want to loose this fight. He tries to get his hand down my shirt but I continue to squirm. He finally succeeds with getting his hand down my shirt. I feel his cold hand against my chest. I feel his fingers pass against my boob and take his phone from in between my breasts. I immediately get chills down my spine.

" Victory!" He exclaims holding up his phone. I look up at his face in stupid amazement with his arm still around me.

" Well at least I tried." I hear Ms. Briggs say. I look at the door and see her in the room. It's scary how she can sneak into a room like that. Freddie lets go of me and I try to sit in my seat but I couldn't get my feet back under the desk. I looked like a girl who fell into a toilet.

" You guys can go home." She says closing the door behind her. Freddie gets out of the desk and moves it away from mine. I loose my balance and my upper half of my body falls on the floor.

" Oh sorry Sam." Freddie says helping me up and getting me out of my desk. We walk out of the class and head to our lockers. I come to my locker and open it pulling out my jacket and emergency shorts and beef. You never know when you need shorts and beef. I put on my jacket and put on my black beenie hat.

" Wanna walk home together?" I hear Freddie say. I turn around to him as he puts on his hat. I check him out in his winter jacket.

" How do I know your not going to try to go to third base with me?" I ask slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

" Oh how I would love to." He says sarcastically. I slam my locker shut. We walk towards the school doors.

" Do you think we can do a detour through the park?" I ask.

" Why the park?" He asks back opening the doors.

" I at least want to enjoy the snow before it turns to slush Freddie." I say as we hit outside with the cold breeze hitting my cheeks.

" True." He says.

Freddie

…..

Detention was….interesting. Awkwardly interesting. Awkward cause I touched Sam's….chest. Interesting cause, cause, I went to second base. Technically speaking. We walk into the park with the snow still falling. I see the snowflakes fall on to Sam's escaped hair from her hat. I dig my hands into my pockets. I have the urge to touch Sam's hair but I know she would do the vulcan squeeze on me.

" So….you like the winter?" I ask trying to make conversation. Sam looks at me.

" Yeah, I think it's the most wonderful time of the year." Sam replies smiling.

" It's the most wonderful time of the year." I sing. Sam slaps my arm.

" This is why I don't go out with you in public." She says playfully and giggling. I look at her face and see that her cheeks are a light pink.

" Hey Freddie." Sam says.

" Yeah?" I ask.

" Do you remember when the pond comes up cause we've been walking for some time now and we haven't passed it." Sam says concerningly.

" I should come up any second now." I say looking around.

" Yeah cause I know after you pass the, Ah!" Sam had step on a thin piece of frozen ice falling into the pond. That's where it is. Oh god. I drop my backpack and kneel down on land. I move her backpack that had fallen on to the ground. The water is up to her chest. I put my hands under her arms and pull her out of the water. I lean her up against me.

" You okay?" I ask.

" Cold." She says with her teeth chattering. She was shaking violently.

" Come on, let's get you back to my place before you get hypothermia." I say helping her up. I take her backpack and we run back to my place.

" Can we walk?" Sam complains.

" No! You need to move Sam." I say taking her hand and guiding her out of the park. I pull her into the building. I run to the elevator and press the eight button rapidly. I hold Sam close to me.

" Freddie," Sam says lightly.

" Yeah." I say.

" I can't feel my feet." She says with her teeth still chattering. The elevator comes and I push her inside. I rub her shoulders.

" You'll be fine." I say reassuring her. We come to my floor and I guide her into my house. I take her to my bedroom where I drop our backpacks on the floor.

" We have to get you out of your wet clothes." I say taking off my jacket. She places her self on my bed.

" No! I'm not taking off my clothes!" She complains.

" Well, unless you want to die of hypothermia." I say. Sam starts to fumble with her jacket buttons. I walk over and help her with her jacket. I take off her boots and socks. I go to my drawers and pull out a shirt and sweatshirt for her. I know she brought her emergency shorts with her. I pull out her shorts and walk back over to her.

" Can you help me take off my shirt." Sam says. I go in shock. " With your eyes closed." She adds. I close my eyes and feel Sam's cold hands take my warm hands. She guides my hands to her hips and I take my fingers on her shirt, pulling it off. My hand had a mind of it's own and started tracing her curves. I heard Sam gasp.

" Freddie," Sam says.

" Yeah?" I ask back.

" Your shirt." She says. I open my eyes a peek to see the shirt on the floor. I pick it up and turn my back to Sam so she could put it on.

" The shorts." She says. I pick up the shorts and hand them to her. I feel the movement on the bed as she takes off her wet pants to put on her shorts. I turn back around and see Sam's wet shirt and pants on the ground. I take them and put them in the dryer. I come back into the room and find her with my blanket.

" You still cold?" I ask.

" Yeah, can you…..make me warm?" She asks innocently. I take a seat next to her and huddle her close to me. I rub her arms. My hands start to trace her curves and in some ways, I was feeling her up sexual like. Sam took my hands and placed my fingers over her lips.

" My lips are cold." She says.

" Let me help you." I say then pressing my lips to her's. She becomes in sync with my lips and grabs the sides of my face. We stop for a minute and we look into each other's eyes. Sam leans back on to the bed with me to top of her.

-0-

Sam

…..

I pull the blanket over my nude body. I pass my hands through my hair and I can feel the sweat on my forehead. I sigh heavily once again. I turn over to Freddie who has taken part of the blanket to cover his lower half. Freddie was speechless.

" Well, that was.." He says.

" Not planned for." I add finishing his sentence. We look at each other. We couldn't find words to describe what just happened in his bed. Totally dominance, passion and things I thought I could do in all my sixteen years of life. I look down on the floor and take Freddie's shirt, covering my body as I got off his bed. I start to roam around his room for my clothes. I found most of my clothes except for my underwear which was found on his computer. Freddie sits up and watches me.

" Where you going?" He asks amazed.

" Look, this was…..eye opening." I say putting on my underwear. " But, I can't explained what just happened." I add putting on my bra and dropping my shirt. I find his boxers and throw them at him. He puts them on. " And let's face it. I'm me and you are you. Not to mention your mom should be home any minute. So, let's just end this." I say putting on my shorts.

" But you said your lips were cold." Freddie says.

" Yeah, my lips not boobs or…down there." I say. I see Freddie try to analyze the situation as he stands before me.

" Look," I say. He looks up to me. " If you can explain what just happened, I will find it a total miracle cause this was unexpected and complete….." Freddie grabs my face and kisses me passionately. I don't kiss back, this feels bad. Freddie breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes.

" I see what just happened as the many reasons why you steal my heart every single time I look at you. I couldn't let you get sick from the lake and I couldn't let you fall when you and Carly had a near death experience but what just happened in my bed just should be another reason why you and me should be together."

" We can't just have sex Freddie and realize that we like each other. I might be, I mean, but that's not the point. I want you to at least say it."

" Okay, I love you Sam, Georgina Puckett and I would be stupidly honored to be your boyfriend even if that means you will, will…..truly I don't' know what you would do to me."

" I'll make you kiss me every moment of the day even if it means mentally scarring your mother." I say cupping his cheek. He looks into my eyes.

" Why do I have a scary feeling that I should now wear knee and elbow padding every single day?" He asks me.

" Cause I'm going to rock your world." I say giving him the honest and truthful answer. " Now you and I have to get dressed." I say sculpting his abs. He tries to kiss me but I push away.

" Your evil." He says.

" I know." I say admittingly.


End file.
